


And the Void Would Be Calling

by animeangelriku



Series: Spooky Fanfic Week [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Halloween-related, M/M, Spooky AU, kind of, klaine AU, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: Prompt: Came to investigate someone screaming next door (in this case, across the hall).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Funny how both Klaine fics so far are nothing but fluffy, cute, CHEESY adorableness. I don't know, maybe it's because fluffy, cute, cheesy adorableness between Kurt and Blaine just KILLS me. Oh well.
> 
> Anyway, here's the third fic of my Spooky Fanfic Week! I'm alternating between Klaine and CrissColfer so that it's one one day and the other one the next day. I hope you'll want to check out the other installments of this "series", and I hope you like them!
> 
> You can also find it at my [Tumblr!](http://animeangelriku.tumblr.com/post/152364816652/klaine-and-the-void-would-be-calling)

Blaine had been ready to watch the new season of _Black Mirror_ with a pint of his favorite ice scream and the quilt Cooper had given him for Christmas last year wrapped around his shoulders. What he _hadn’t_ been ready for was to hear the scream coming from the apartment across the hall.

His survival instincts told him to stay in his apartment and call 911. His curiosity told him he should find out who was screaming and why. His reasoning agreed with his curiosity: maybe whoever had screamed wasn’t in any imminent danger—maybe it was just some idiot wanting to scare the living hell out of his neighbors.

Then again, if Blaine had learned anything from horror movies and the _Goosebumps_ books, it was that you should never, ever, _ever_ investigate where the ominous screaming was coming from. 

Blaine groaned. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if it turned out that someone had gotten hurt because he was thinking about horror movies and scary books meant for children. 

Armed with his cell phone as flashlight and his quilt still wrapped around his shoulders, he put on his Batman boot slippers and walked out into the hall. At least most of his neighbors had their hallway lights on—that made Blaine feel calmer already. He closed the distance to the apartment across his. 

The last thing he expected when he knocked on the door was to hear another scream, shortly followed by, “Coming!”

The guy who greeted him was the cute guy Blaine had seen a couple of times in the building’s laundry room, the one with beautiful eyes and gorgeous hair and a _wonderful_ jawline—the one he occasionally made eye contact with and then looked away because he was pretty sure he was blushing and he didn’t want his cute neighbor to know Blaine had a _crush_ on him, God, they’d never even talked to each other! 

“Uh, hi!” he said, and Blaine’s knees almost wobbled at the sound of his voice. He was enveloped in a sheet of his own, even though Blaine could see a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. 

“Hi,” Blaine said, trying not to stutter and make a fool out of himself. 

“Can I help you?” Cute Guy asked. 

“Um…” Blaine swallowed. “I just… I just wanted to know if you were okay?” His neighbor raised an eyebrow, and Blaine was three seconds away from exploding out of sheer embarrassment. “I-I mean, I heard screaming, and I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t—”

Cute Guy seemed to realize what he was saying, and a blush covered his cheeks and he let out a high-pitched chuckle and Blaine wasn’t sure his heart could take it. 

“Oh, that,” he said, clearing his throat. “Yeah, no, um, everything’s fine, thank you! I’m—I’m watching a horror movie and I may have gotten _really_ into it.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine could see that there were no lights on in the apartment, except maybe for the light the TV cast on the couch in front of it. Well, that certainly explained why Cute Guy had screamed when Blaine knocked on the door. It didn’t matter what horror movie it was; if Blaine was immersed in it and he heard someone knocking on his apartment door, he would’ve screamed his lungs out and then had a heart attack. 

“Oh.” Blaine nodded to himself. “Oh, okay. Well, um, I’m glad everything’s okay, then!” 

“Thank you, though,” Cute Guy said. “For, you know, wanting to make sure I wasn’t being attacked or something.”

“Oh, no, don’t worry, it—it was nothing.” 

For a few moments, neither of them said anything. Blaine felt awkward just standing in front of his neighbor’s door, but the guy wasn’t closing the door on him or asking if he needed anything else. Maybe it was time to simply say goodnight and walk back to his apartment and hope he could continue running into his gorgeous neighbor. One of these days might be the day he finally gathered the courage to properly introduce himself and ask him out for a coffee or something.

Before Blaine could be even more of a creep, Cute Guy saved him by speaking into the uncomfortable silence. “I’ve seen you before, right? We’ve passed each other in the laundry room once or twice?”

Blaine’s heart was going crazy inside his chest, his palms were sweating, his head was pounding and he wanted to _scream_ because Cute Guy _knew who he was._

“Y-yeah!” he stammered, immediately followed by thinking, _Nice going, Blaine._ “Yeah, I—” He pointed to his own door behind him. “I live across the hall.”

“Really?” His neighbor’s eyes widened—and they were so pretty, _so pretty,_ Blaine wished he could stare at them forever—and a smile took over his lips. “Huh. With how my luck runs, I never thought the really attractive stranger from the laundry room I’ve been too much of a coward to talk to would live right across the hall.”

He thought Blaine was attractive. 

_He thinks I’m attractive,_ Blaine thought. _He thinks I’m attractive and he wanted to talk to me._ The only answer he could give was his own version of a high-pitched chuckle, tightening his grip on the quilt around his shoulders to keep himself steady. Nothing would be more embarrassing than _fainting_ in front of the guy. 

“I’m—” Cute Guy held out his hand. “I’m Kurt, by the way. And I’m really sorry if that sounded too bold or creepy or—”

“No, no! No, don’t worry about it!” Blaine softly wiped his hand on the quilt to stop his palm from sweating and accepted the handshake. “My name’s Blaine, and, um, to be honest, I was also really nervous to talk to you.”

“What?” Kurt leaned against his doorframe, and it was only by pinching his arm that Blaine stopped himself from swooning, this man was a freaking _model_. “You were nervous to talk to me?”

“Have you _seen_ yourself?” Blaine took a step back, as if he were admiring Kurt (which he was, but he was subtle enough not to make it obvious). “I thought you were way out of my league!”

Kurt’s eyes widened again. “ _Me_? C’mon, no way. If anything, _I_ thought you’d never accept an invitation to go out to a movie, in case I actually gathered the courage to ask you out.” 

The most beautiful man Blaine had ever met wanted to ask him out to a movie. He thought _Blaine_ was out of his league, he thought Blaine wouldn’t immediately jump at the chance of going out with him, he thought Blaine would actually _reject_ him. He had to be dreaming, these things didn’t just happen to him. 

“If…” Blaine licked his suddenly dry lips. “If you still want to ask me out, I won’t say no.”

Kurt’s smile turned into a grin that made Blaine’s heart do all kinds of somersaults. 

“Would you like to go out to a movie with me sometime?” Kurt asked him, his eyes glistening under the hallway lights still on. 

Blaine felt so light, he wondered if he’d start floating off the floor until he hit his head on the ceiling. “I’d love to.” 

“I promise it won’t be a horror movie,” Kurt said immediately, “because we both know how that’d go.” What made Blaine laugh wasn’t so much Kurt’s words as his laugh: soft and smooth and melodic and beautiful. “But if you want it to be a horror movie, I promise I’ll try to control myself.”

“No, no, I’m exactly the same,” Blaine admitted, picturing both of them screaming their lungs out at the first jump scare they saw. “So unless you want us to get kicked out of the theater, I think we better stay away from the horror genre.”

“Okay,” Kurt said, smiling softly. “So I’ll, you know, knock on your door so we can choose a movie.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Blaine replied. “So I, um, guess I’ll leave you to your horror movie then.”

“Okay,” repeated Kurt, grinning so widely that Blaine couldn’t help grinning back. 

“See you tomorrow?” 

Kurt nodded. “See you tomorrow.”

They remained exactly where they were, with Kurt leaning against the doorframe and Blaine standing in front of him. 

“Goodnight,” Blaine said. 

“Goodnight,” Kurt responded.

He finally leaned away from his doorframe, which made Blaine finally turn around and walked back to his own apartment. Before he shut the door, he saw Kurt standing behind his, as if they were waiting to see who vanished inside his apartment first. Kurt waved at him, mouthing the word _goodnight_ , and Blaine waved and mouthed the word back at the beautiful man across the hall. Then, at last, he closed the door, leaning back against it and pulling his quilt closer around him until he was buried completely in it. 

Blaine laughed out loud and kicked his feet and he screamed in pure, absolute joy. He had a date. He had a date with the cute guy he’d only made eye contact with in the laundry room, the gorgeous, beautiful stranger who happened to live across from him, only four steps away from his door, and not even the thought of his now-melted pint of ice cream on his nightstand could bring him down. 

Blaine ought to reconsider his knowledge of horror movies: sometimes, following the ominous screaming could bring someone an immense amount of happiness.


End file.
